


The Wedding.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony get married! Yay! But Tony has a bit of cold feet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding.

Today was a beautiful day; the sun was out shining, the temperature was just right, no rain or clouds, it was a perfect day for a wedding on the beach Pepper thought until she saw Tony. He was in the hotel room, he had a glass of whiskey in his hand and his tie was way out of line. The Genius was pacing back and forth across his room sipping the rest of his whiskey, once he finished that cup he went for another but he was stopped by his bridal party.

“No more, Tony seriously, you want to remember this day.” Rhodey said taking the glass away from him.

Bruce steered him to the bed where he sat down. “I’ll help you get dressed ok?” Bruce said going over the closet where his clothes were. Natasha sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

“Tony.” He turned his face to at her.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I was the same way when Clint and I got married. I didn’t go overboard though. I know it’s very stressful at first but when you’re up their next to the one you love all the feelings of being nervous just vanish. I promise you that. You’ll be fine.” She said as she kissed his cheek.

“Ugh, alright let’s do this!”

Tony and Steve had both decided they didn’t want this wedding to be too fancy; they both picked a simple outfit for the women and men. The men wore a white shirt with a black vest and a sea green tie, the pants were dress pants but rolled up a little and they were barefooted. The girls had short sea green dresses, the hem was just above their knees and the neckline was sweetheart. Their hair had to be down curly and was pinned with a cute starfish hair pin in it, the girls wore no shoes neither. Tony finished putting on the vest, his friends looked at him all of them smiled, Natasha had let a tear slip and so did pepper. They were all proud of Tony, this was the best decision he has ever made in his life. The music was their cue to come out, the brides maids coupled up with their partners coming out holding beautiful flowers while lightly holding their ushers arm. When they all lined up on their sides it was now Tony’s cue to come and walk down the sandy beach. He looked at pepper and for a second forgot how to breathe. “Breathe in and out.” Pepper said taking a deep breath to show him. He breathed in slowly and breathed out. He looked back at her and smiled, h held out his arm and she took it. As soon as Tony stepped out onto the sand he looked right at Steve, his heart was beating fast and the nervous feeling he had went away. The walk down went smooth and Steve smile as pepper gave Tony away to him kissing his cheek before she took her place next to the bridesmaids. 

The ceremony wasn’t a long one, they said their vows and finally their I do’s. Steve kissed him gently on the lips, everyone cheered and some whistled, while others said “You go Stark.” and “Lay it on him Steve!” The reception was a blast; of course Tony had a glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage with him while sitting next to Steve who preferred water over anything. The Dj had good music going and Tony dragged a very bashful Steve onto the dance floor grinding against him, Steve put his hands on Tony’s hips and rocked to the beat of the music with Tony. He turned Tony around still keeping his hands on his hips, Tony’s arms went around Steve’s neck and he buried his face in his neck. They danced for what seemed like forever having a blast with their friends is what they intended to do and they succeeded. The last song was a slow one and almost every person was out there on the dance floor, Thor and Loki found each other, Natasha with Clint, Pepper and her husband Happy were dancing slowly, Bruce was sitting at a table fumbling with a napkin when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and Maria hill was there smiling holding out her hand.

“Can I have this dance?”

"S-Sure."

Bruce hesitantly took and she led them both out on the dance floor. As Bruce was out on the floor Tony looked up from Steve’s shoulder winked and gave him the thumbs up. Bruce shrugged it off and held Maria as they danced, once the song was over everyone got their things and said their congratulations and goodbyes to Steve and Tony.

“You guys finally did it!” Thor said.

“I knew this was going to happen soon!” Clint said as he held his daughter in his hands. 

Steve made faces at the baby playing peek-a-boo with him; the child seemed to take a liking to Steve because every time he’d say peek-a-boo the child would giggle. As everyone left the newlyweds took their limo back to the tower knowing that their roommates booked a hotel so they could have the tower to themselves. Steve carried Tony bridal style into the elevator, when it came to a stop he went straight to the bedroom dropping Tony on the bed. Tony Striped down to just his boxers as Steve did the same, than he straddled Tony and started kissing him tenderly.

“You ready?”Steve asked Winking.

“I was born ready, Steve.” Tony said, pulling his husband down into the bed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stony weddings make me feel a gushy inside! :) Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
